Have To Remember It
by berrywarbler
Summary: Rachel was on a roadtrip with her friends; Blaine on a roadtrip with his. The only thing they know about the other is the instant connection. au; smut.


She saw him the second she walked in to the small truck stop diner, grasping Kurt's wrist as she caught her breath. Kurt didn't seem to think anything of it, continuing to follow their waitress to the table she was leading them too, Mercedes and Tina laughing along to some joke Kurt had told. But Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off of him, the dark hair short but curly, his eyes-even from across the room, she felt like he was boring holes into her skin from his gaze, feeling flustered.

"Earth to Rachel!" Mike snapped, waving his hand in front of her face, and she turned to pay attention once more to the conversation at hand, giving off a small smile.

"Sorry," she apologized, trying to focus on Tina's face across from her as she slid into the booth. "What was going on?"

* * *

><p>"That is because you're a dick," Wes said calmly, flicking his straw wrapper across the table at David before Blaine could interject. Taking a road trip with his high school friends before going back for their senior year at colleges all around the country was the worst idea Blaine could have ever begun to agree with, and yet here he was in some trucker stop in Iowa.<p>

"You did _not _just flick that at me," David countered, and Thad let out a low groan, not looking forward to the inevitable food fight that would burst out, though hopefully far less dramatic than the ones at Dalton had been.

"Um, I think I did," Wes retorted, mocking David, but Blaine tuned them out, hoping to stay out of the line of fire when the bell over the door tinkled, his eyes wandering over to where a group of people were climbing in, laughing loudly as a boy asked for a table for five.

Blaine was speechless as soon as he saw her. Her dark hair was framing her face perfectly, down and long and just wavy enough to make her features soft. Her eyes, he could see from where he was that they were dark, and staring right at him, and it took all his restraint not to get up and grab her hand, dragging her away with him. _Mine_, he thought possessively, and it wasn't until she sat down with her group, now conversing with the Asian boy in her group that he realized what he had thought, shaking away the moment as best he could before snatching the butter knife from David's hand.

"I think we agreed upon a 'no stabbing' rule back in Kansas?"

* * *

><p>She tried listening to Mike and Mercedes talk about their plans to audition for the musical that year at their small school in Chicago, tried listening as Kurt explained that if he had to go to one more off-off Broadway audition with Rachel only to be told he wasn't 'straight' enough, he was going to go crazy, tried listening as Tina complained that she just couldn't figure out what her major should be.<p>

She really, honestly tried.

But then she'd turn her head slightly, to look at another page of the menu, or to see the clock on the wall and check the time-1:13; 1:17; 1:23-and it seemed her eyes were drawn to him again. She barely even touched her food, even though they had driven since Nebraska without a stop, trying to get to Chicago by the end of the night to drop off Mike, Tina and Mercedes before Kurt and Rachel finished their drive to New York the next day.

And it seemed like his eyes were drawn just as much to her.

She had never felt this kind of attraction towards _anyone _before, and she was never one for random hookups-she preferred being in a loving, monogamous relationship where she felt special and cared for. But there was something about him, this guy whose name she didn't even know. Something that was propelling the words "I have to go to the bathroom," to fall from her mouth, staring at him as she got up from her table, looking back just once to see if he was going to follow, if he felt it too, turning into a private bathroom down the hall and watching herself in the mirror, wondering what the _hell _she was thinking as she waited for him.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't even bother listening to Wes and David bicker like an old married couple, focusing on the brunette across the room more intently than he probably should have. He couldn't tell if her constant gazes meant she was intrigued or creeped out, but he was hoping it was the former.<p>

God was he hoping.

He just couldn't figure out a way to get her on her own, how to get her away from her group of friends short of walking up and bluntly asking if she wanted to wander off with a complete stranger.

He sighed, tuning in enough to hear Thad reprimand Wes for threatening David with a fork now, before looking up to see her stand, her eyes locked on his.

He couldn't have come up with a logical excuse if he wanted to, so when she glanced back at him-a shy, slight smirk playing on her face-he didn't say a word as he got up and left the booth, Wes calling after him and asking where he was heading to, David complaining that they had to leave soon. Blaine flicked them the finger, not even bothering to turn around as he headed for where a door was closing slowly, taking a deep breath before he headed in.

* * *

><p>Rachel turned when she noticed the door handle moving, looking up in time to see him walk in. <em>Oh my god<em>, she thought, unable to form much more than that. She opened her mouth to speak-but to say what, she wasn't sure-and was silenced before she could utter a single word by his lips crashing into hers, his hands on her waist before she could think, her mind blanking as she pushed her body closer to his own.

Even if her mind was functioning enough to form words like "Hi, I'm Rachel and I don't usually make a habit of hooking up with strangers in gross bathrooms," she wouldn't have been able to say them, not with his lips attached to hers, his teeth catching her bottom lip before his tongue caressed the bite as he moved down to chin, her neck, the edge of her shirt. Not while his hands moved their way up the back of her shirt, his fingers softly tracing up her spine and practically causing her to collapse in a heap on the ground from the sheer electric current she felt from his fingertips to her skin.

She didn't know how to feel, didn't know anything about anything except how her skin was practically tingling against his hands as he lifted her shirt, sliding it off her as his mouth trailed light kisses along her shoulder, her own hands reaching far less gracefully for his own shirt as she lifted it over his head. He chuckled, the sound low and growly in a way that shouldn't have turned her on more but definitely did, the feel of it vibrating across her skin as he explored far more of her than she should have allowed.

* * *

><p>Blaine would have never been so bold as to immediately start practically ripping off a girls clothes before, to start trailing his mouth across her lightly tanned skin in a way that he should have reserved as a mental thought instead of an action, but the light gasps she'd let out only spur him on further as his hands trailed after his mouth, not sure he'd be able to stop himself even if she asked him to at this point.<p>

He realized, once he was in the process of unhooking her bra and her hands were busy fiddling with his belt, that he didn't know her name, her age, where she was from. These were the basics of things he'd normally find before sleeping with someone, bare minimum back when he was a freshman in college and just trying to get used to the balance of partying and studying. But then she had managed to get his belt loose, her fingers unbuttoning his jeans and he didn't care if her name was Jessica or Anna or Barbra, he just knew he wanted her more than he had wanted anyone else.

He tried to focus his attention on her, on what his tongue was supposed to be doing on her ribcage, how it was supposed to be trailing up to her breasts, but then her hand was pressing against where his jeans were tightening to the point of uncomfortable, teasing him in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant but definitely wasn't going to stay that way for long. "Please," was all he could murmur, his mouth pressed against her skin as she let out a slight giggle, the sound airy and girly and nearly causing him to rip her skirt off and take her then and there before her hands went to work on shimmying his jeans down, giving him some relief as one of her hands found its way to the inside of his boxers, found its way to where he was definitely verging from half-hard to fully erect, his own hands now sliding up her thigh up her skirt in retaliation, smirking as she let out a soft sigh.

* * *

><p>She wasn't the most experienced-her focus tended to be on performing on stage and singing more than worrying about her love life, but she knew enough to get someone off. Her hand was trying to focus on the task at hand, at gripping with the right mixture of tight and loose all in one while it moved up and down to get him completely hard, but then his fingers were working their way into her underwear, pushing them aside to slide inside her without even so much as a warning.<p>

If she hadn't already been wet from the idea, the temptation, the pure _dirtiness _of their clandestine meeting, it would have hurt. As it was, it caused her to let out a small groan, her hand halting its own movements for a moment, her breath hitching as he chuckled against her skin.

She glared down at him for approximately 3 seconds before his fingers started moving inside her, her own moving up and down while his moved in and out, almost in sync with the other. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder, her free hand holding on to the base of his neck as his own squeezed her hip, a small "Please," falling from her mouth.

He looked up at her, questioning her silently as she just whispered "please," again, needing so much more than just his fingers, needing to feel _him _inside her immediately.

* * *

><p>Her voice was melodic, just as hypnotizing as her eyes, her lips, her legs. And to hear such a voice practically <em>begging <em>him to fuck her-there was no way he would be able to resist. "Sure?" he asked, his voice gruff and low as he looked at her, his fingers slowly pulling out of her, dragging out minimally as she whined, his thumb grazing her clit just once as she bucked her hips into his hand.

"Fuck me," she growled as his fingers finally leaving her as he ripped the rest of her clothes off, pushing them to the floor immediately as she did the same to his own. It only took seconds before they were back where they had been, Blaine pushing in harder and faster than he normally would have, but she didn't seem to mind, her moan long and gorgeous in an absolutely primal way.

Her fingernails were digging into his shoulders where she gripped him tight, his own fingers holding on to her hips hard enough to bruise as he started to thrust in and out of her, not even bothering to start with a slow pace. The words falling from her mouth-_faster, harder, more, please, fuck-_sounded so out of place from her musical voice, making it that much dirtier.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't remember ever feeling more taken advantage of, feeling more used for her body, or feeling more <em>turned on <em>by the entire aspect. She was Rachel Berry, future Broadway star, and she was fucking some random guy in a bathroom in a tiny truck stop in the middle of the country whose name she didn't even know.

"Fuck," she gasped again, one of his hands moving to up to cup her breast, a thumb ghosting over her nipple before he kneaded at it, causing her to cause more noise, sure that anyone in the restaurant could hear them at this point. "So close," she managed to choke out, because she was, regardless that this was much faster than she could normally get off, all the taboo factors playing in as she loomed closer and closer to the edge. She felt like her entire body was tensing up, tightening and wounding more and more around herself as she fought off the orgasm with every ounce of energy she could, not wanting to miss a moment of how perfect he felt inside of her.

"Cum for me," he whispered after a moment, his breath heavy and his voice low against her ear, and it was those words more than anything else that pushed her over the edge, that had her nearly screaming as she did so, her entire body spiraling out of control as she came.

* * *

><p>He could tell when she was close, felt as her cunt seemed to trap him tighter and tighter with every movement he made. It was enough to push him over the edge, but he held on anyways, wanting to make sure she got hers as much as he got his.<p>

But then she was coming, and he couldn't take it anymore as he pushed inside her once, twice, three more times before coming undone himself, unleashing his own low groan of satisfaction.

They stood there for a couple minutes, each trying to catch their breath, Blaine grinning to himself as she let out a small whine when he finally pulled out. He looked over to the side of them, grabbing some tissues from the sink and handing her a couple so they could clean up a bit. "So," he finally said after a moment, handing her her clothes from the floor as he picked up his own.

"Thanks?" she said, her voice more a question than anything as she slid her skirt back up, the urge to turn her around and fuck her bent over the bathroom sink rising inside him. "I should probably get going, we're supposed to be in Chicago in a couple hours."

"Right," he nodded, vaguely recalling the group of people she had come in with. "I'm-" he started to offer, but she just shook her head.

"Better this way," she promised, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Anonymity, no names, no history, no attachment. Hotter, too," she grinned, and he just did the same as she gave him a small wave, straightening out her hair as she left him alone in the bathroom to collect himself.

* * *

><p>"What the hell took you so long?" Kurt demanded when Rachel finally made her way outside, everyone waiting for her around the car.<p>

"Nothing," she sang, her tune happy as she pushed past Mike to get into the trunk and grab a pair of sweatpants, not sure she could spend the next leg of the drive without thinking in explicit detail about what had just happened without her body reacting in some way on its own accord. "Whose driving the rest of the way?"


End file.
